


Fighting over a Jedi

by Jeneral2885



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey returns from Jedi training to find Finn and Poe arguing about...her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting over a Jedi

_Not related to my first story, “He’s the One for You.”_

 

**New Resistance Headquaters**

**Unknown Base**

 

Man, that was intense training, Rey thought as she stepped off the unmarked transport. She had just spent several years trained with Master Luke Skywalker and this was her first break in years. Due to Luke’s secret location, she had to travel via at least half a dozen different transports and take over ten lightspeed jumps in random directions before she could reach the resistance base. Jedi work and leisure doesn’t come easy these days…

 

“Arh, Arg, Woh,” before Rey could turn around, two massive hairy arms enveloped her.

 

“Hi Chewie,” she greeted the old Wookie. He barked again, this time a question. “Yes, it was worth it. Yes, Luke is fine. He sends you a virtual hug.” She stopped then asked, “Where is

 

Chewie then rattled off, this time in a less joyful greeting. “What? Secret mission, everyone?”

 

Chewie barked more answers, giving a slightly depressing tone. Just as Rey was about to reply, there was a shiny sparkle. She instinctively turned and a computerized voice said, “Oh, my, Miss Rey. Jedi Knight!”

 

“Hello, C-3PO,” she greeted the protocol droid. “Master Luke sends his regards.”

 

“Oh, my, thank my Master. I hope he and R2 are fine?”

 

“Yup.” Threepio then continued Chewbacca’s explanation and said most of the Resistance was off in another system planet commando attacks against the First Order. “So, who’s left here?”

 

“Just some support staff. Miss Rey, would you like a drink? I’ve been re-programmed to make...” Rey just wandered off, leaving the droid to explain the new drink’s ingredients. She found herself guided by the Force and moved to a lower level where there was single door. Half curious, half dragged by the Force, she neared it and could loud voices inside. Finding the door securely locked, she instinctively reached for her new lightsaber then stopped. Master Luke told me this is a weapon of defence, not to play around as a cutting tool. Instead, she lifted her right arm out and closed her eyes. Seconds later, the door clicked open.

 

The room was clearly a storage room but the sound came from two clearly recognisable individuals. Poe and Finn were shirt less and boxing and kicking each other furiously. In between their punches and assaults, they were swearing and hollering at each other.

 

“What the...Mynock!” Rey exclaimed. “Hey, stop this!” The boys just continued fighting rolling on the floor, hitting the boxes. Raising her voice via the Force, she shouted. “Finn, Poe, stopped your nonsense AT ONCE!!!”

 

Both boys suddenly sat up and saw her. “REY!” The both exclaimed at once, trying to get up and push each other down simultaneously. “You’re....bac..ow!” Rey gave a mighty force push sending both boys back down on the floor.

 

“Hey! What was that for? I’m so happy to see...” Finn began.

 

“That was for acting like baby Banthas. You guys are suppose to be soldiers of the Resistance not acting like some wimps in a bar!”

 

“Hey, it’s just a boyish fight. Great to see you Rey. Thanks for the the...ow!” Poe couldn’t get up as Rey Force-pushed him back down. “Blaster bolts, can you stop that? I need to get up.”

 

“You two can after you tell me what you were arguing about.”

 

“Hey, as Poe said, it’s guy fun. You’re not my mother. Now,” Finn just couldn’t an inch.

 

“Hey, can you stop that? You’re just like that Kylo guy!”

 

“Force holding isn’t Dark or Light side. Now, what were you guys arguing about?”

 

Both boys turned to each other then their faces show sheepish looks. “Uh...you,” Finn blurted out.

 

“Me?!” Rey exclaimed but using the Force, she knew he wasn’t lying. “About me?”

 

“Uh yes, you see, after we briefly saw you on Ord Mantell,” Poe began, “Finn here couldn’t stop talking how great you were with your lightsaber and how uh beautiful you look. He couldn’t stop talk so I added saying that you weren’t his type. Rather, you’e better off with some one like m...”

 

“...Poe was talking rubbish. You know I’m the one for you. We were meant for each other once you found me on Jakku.”

 

“Oh shush, Finn. BB-8 told me all about her. If he trusted her, I’m also paired with her. Rey’s more like me. We love flying fast, we...”

 

“Cut it, cut it!” Rey yelled against with her Force-helped voice. “I don’t believe this.” Turning to Finn, she scolded him. “That mission to Ord Mantell last barely an hour and you were fantasising about me afterwards?! Man, you should be back in your Stormtrooper gear doing sanitation work to clean your mind!”

 

“Rey...” Finn started but something trapped his mouth.

 

“And you!” She turned to Poe. “So what if you ball droid talked about me. If not for the map, I would have just dumped him earlier! And so I like flying too. Doesn’t me I going to be with you!”

 

“You guys ought to be ashamed of yourselves and get you minds straight. I’m here as friend, get it friend only. Not as your love tool! Now, go put something on and see Major Kalonia for you wounds. Geez!” Rey turned 180 degrees and stormed off.

 

“Geez, she really a Jedi, stuck with the Force and no one else,” Poe muttered, grimancing at the lacerations he had.

 

“Oh, just you wait, Dameron, I’ll get her,” Finn moaned against his bruise.

 

“No way, boy. You’ll be back on your sanitation duty and she’ll be in my arms.”

 

_Hours later..._

 

“Yeah, come in,” the voice answered and Rey entered.

 

“How’s your wounds? Did the Doc patch you up?”

 

“They hurt like a scan grid’s been all over me.”

 

“Well, you’re tough. You’ve grown up tough, so some pain should be just pin pricks,” she said, peeling away the blanket and getting into bed with him. “If you don’t mind?” She started kissing his wounds.

 

“I..don’t,” he smiled with delight. “But Rey, can you unclip your lightsaber first?”

 

_Author’s note: So I leave it up to you who Rey picked to spend the night with._


End file.
